


[Podfic] A Week of Coming Out

by katmarajade, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny finds the courage to come out to her brothers. Some are more understanding than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Week of Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Week of Coming Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237174) by [katmarajade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade). 



> Recorded for the 2014 hp_podfic_fest.

Length: 00:13:11

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/A%20Week%20of%20Coming%20Out.mp3) (12 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/A%20Week%20of%20Coming%20Out.m4b) (5.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
